Path Of Repentance
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: When remembering the events that led to her kidnapping in Bevelle, Yuna realizes who she had really fallen in love with this whole time. And it wasn't Tidus... Seymour&Yuna. Lemon later on!
1. The Murder Of A Maester

-Path Of Repentance-

**_Author's Chat Section: _**Never did I really like Tidus/Yuna. He was okay, but I know Yuna deserved better. So in planning a brand spanking new story I came up with a thought of Yuna being with Seymour. And of course Seymour being a total cutie, the plan was a go-go. This is a fan fiction filled with dramatic/lemony proportions. So sit down relax, read this fanfic and enjoy! And I want to thank two very kind people who took the time to read my story and tell me my horrible mistakes, so here's to you Kirie Himuro and Kyd (Raises wine glass.) Thank you guys so much! Oh yeah one more thing, in upcoming chapters the rating will change to **R**.

**_Disclaimer: _**Every now and then, authors who do this disclaimer want to take a bat and break it apart. So let me give an explanation. Seymour hand me a bat (Seymour hands her a bat.) Here's to you disclaimers. (Breaks it apart and messes it up.) Now this is the time to run away before the police come on. Let's go Seymour. (Runs away like hell.)

**_Chapter 1- _**Murder Of A Maester**__**

Lying spread-eagled on the cold temple floor was the body of Seymour Guado. As Tidus was speaking with the others of the action we should take next, I kneeled next to the dead body of Seymour.  
  
All I can remember are the last words he said to me.  
  
_"Yuna...you would pity me now?"_  
  
Those words I just did not want to remember them, but they were all that ran through my head. Then I felt a strong sensation within. Guilt. I couldn't help looking at his fragile face. It hurt me so badly; I had to close my eyes.  
  
Tell me was this all a lie? The teachings were something I've dedicated to all my life to the high summoners, maesters, and my father… Now I find out that Spira's ray of hope was just a heartless person who killed his father for vengeance. A man, whom all this time, made me believe that this was indeed someone who could lead the people of Spira to a better world when I am gone. I cannot believe I was going to take your hand at marriage at first!  
  
I caressed his face, feeling his scars one by one. They were so elaborate and beautiful; each one intertwined another with a light shade of blue covering up most of his forehead.  
  
You were the person who led me to believe that our pretend marriage would cause happiness throughout Spira. A person whose love we cannot share but only to those in sadness. But...

This is how it was supposed to be. Us killing you, in order to defend ourselves. At first I was horrified to hear what you had done to your father. But as time went by, it wasn't hard to be convinced. My goal in coming to Bevelle was to expose to everyone whom once believed in you the truth. Nothing but the cold, harsh truth.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at his face once more. Such a marvel, dying with his face burrowed in a saddened expression. Placing his head on my knees I fixed his hair. I couldn't help running the tips of my fingers over his ice-cold lips.  
  
I'm so sorry but you did deserve this.  
  
"Hey, Yuna we should go before-" Tidus began to speak but was interrupted.  
  
Tromell and a couple of Guado guards came into the room.  
  
"Lord Seymour!" Tromell exclaimed in terror.  
  
Tromell's eyes were set firmly upon his master, whom was still lying on my knees. Quickly I got up and rest his head once again on the ground.  
  
"What happened here?" Tromell demanded as he approached us; anger blazing within his dark green eyes.  
  
His fingers touched Seymour neck, feeling for a pulse. But I knew there was none to be found. "You murderers! You killed Maester Seymour!" He screamed.  
  
It was then I saw Wakka. His head was downcast, as was Lulu's. They were speechless.  
  
Wakka shook his head in disbelief. "What have I done?"  
  
I could tell they were ashamed for murdering Seymour. But had they no other choice? Even from that, I can understand their feelings towards this. Yet I wonder... Will I get to finish my pilgrimage? Will Spira be rescued by summoning the final aeon, even though we have become murderers? I… I just didn't want to think about that.  
  
Tidus ran towards Tromell, clutching the Brotherhood tightly. He approached the enraged servant and shouted: "Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"  
  
Tromell stood up, even angrier if possible. "So you did this?"  
  
Auron hasn't even lost his usual stoic nature. He seemed like he didn't even care at all. "Yuna, send him."  
  
I looked at everyone. Their faces were sleet white, probably from all the shock. Even my cheery cousin was looking nervous.  
  
I know we'll make it through this somehow.  
  
I took out my magical rod and began to dance, but then Tromell stopped me.  
  
"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" He bellowed.  
  
I did what he asked. Then I saw the guards take Seymour's dead body out of the room.  
  
Where Seymour had died, all that was left was a single blue lock of his hair lying on the temple's floor.  
  
_Seymour…_ His name ran through my head over and over again. I just did not want to kill him. But I couldn't understand why he'd done this. To me, to my friends, to Spira.  
  
My head finally cleared up. I turned towards Tromell, my voice almost breaking down in tears. But I had to say something. "Traitors?"  
  
Once again Wakka, who was like a brother to me, shook his head in denial. "We're finished."  
  
It just couldn't be, this couldn't be happening! All my hard work, the future and hope I wanted for Spira was going to be destroyed just like that? All I wanted now was a person to wipe away this mess. But it was Tidus who wanted to make it all better.  
  
He pointed directly at Tromell, who still stood there in silence, and spoke. "Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!"  
  
Auron shook his head while looking at the man I loved for quite some time. "It won't be that easy... Let's get out of here."  
  
I didn't think it was going to be that easy either but we had to escape. But unfortunately when we arrived at the end the ice bridge that once stood beneath us we found it was no longer there.  
  
"Gimme a break." Tidus exclaimed as he slashed his sword at the ice walls. No such luck in even trying to get to the other side.  
  
My younger cousin walked around the bottom area, where a section of the trials stood. "Hey! You guys, I think we have to do this, so we can cross."  
  
"Very well then." Auron said as he went down along with Tidus and tried to complete the trial as fast as possible. After about a few minutes the ice bridge reappeared. We continued running towards the temple's entrance. My world began to revolt, as I saw Tromell once again in front of us, but this time surrounded by many more guards.  
  
****

Fresh tears slowly streamed my face. "Please."  
  
Auron saw my tears and quickly responded. "Give us a chance to explain."  
  
No such luck. Tromell shook his head. "No need. I already know what I'll tell the other masters."  
  
"Meaning?" I heard Auron's rough tone of voice. I could tell he was now very angry.  
  
"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."  
  
Tidus balled up his fists in anger. "You're not letting us go."  
  
He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."  
  
In trying to be helpful, Rikku shot up. "Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"  
  
Tromell held up the blue sphere recording. "You mean this?" Then he crushed it into a hundred tiny pieces with his hand. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."  
  
Kimahri took out his spear and shoved the Guado out of the way. "Away!" He bellowed.  
  
Auron followed Kimahri's lead. "Run!"  
  
The seven of as ran to the exit, only to be followed by some more Guado guards. We made it all the way to Lake Macalania, only to be faced with another battle.  
  
The long and intense battle left me exhausted. Wakka had to take my place along with Rikku and Tidus. They were able to defeat the Wendigo and the two Guado guards, but right before Wendigo died it pounded it's fists on the icy lake. It began to crack.  
  
"Oh no!" I cried, before the thinning lake broke and we all fell down into the darkness.

**_Author's Notes: _**Mostly Yuna's thoughts and a remake of what happened in Macalania temple. Next chapter Yuna realizes things, so until then everyone, and don't forget to review if you want to read more.


	2. Realizations

**-Path Of Repentance**-  
By: Dark Shedevil

**_Author's Note: _**Finally. I updated. Now that I updated here's my thanks to all my reviewers. (Note: This is something I always do in my stories.) I want to thank HoneyToTheBee, Soul Vegabond, Silvie-Chan, Pikinanou, Kaysuke, Foxxy-Posse, Aurons/Second/Half, AND KYD! Speaking of Kyd, her story will mentioned here, but do not worry you don't have to know, I'll explain everything about that in full detail when the time comes. But I would totally recommend for you to read her awesome stories. I really mean it; she's a gifted author with an extremely funny sense of humor that does an excellent job at writing. And quite possibly the biggest Seymour Guado lover that ever lived. No hold up, SHE IS! So whether you hate or love the sexy half Guado, just read her stories. Also Angelchick123 hope this story changes your mind on Seymour/Yuna, cause Tidus does get boring and he's annoying. Oh yeah, to that person who reviewed my story telling me Seymour sucks, and Yuna belongs with Tidus, well YOU JUST SUCK! Why don't you go read the other 2000 Yuna/Tidus stories, and stop flaming mines. But your flame shall be used to preheat my oven for my brownies, so hey it's all good. Okay let's begin with the story.

**_Disclaimer:_** What would I do if I owed Final Fantasy X you ask? Well I would make all my favorite couples hook up, make Wakka, Tidus, and Auron strip tease for me, give Seymour to Kyd (She deserves him), probably change their names around. (For example Tidus will be, Tight-ass, Auron can be, Sexy Old Dude. You get the point.) And I would make an FFX-3 WITH SEYMOUR STILL ALIVE THAT IS! But no you don't see the game like that (Nor will you ever.) So just thank goodness your game is still rated Teen instead of Adult or something. (For that is what I would do. 'Wink wink')

**_Chapter 2- _**Realizations

_Do you realize?  
That you have the most beautiful face?  
Do you realize  
We're floating in space?  
Do you realize  
That happiness makes you cry?_

_Do you realize  
That everyone you know someday will die?  
And instead of saying all your good-byes  
Let them know you realize you that life goes fast  
It's hard to make good things last  
You realize the sun doesn't go down  
It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning around_

_Do you realize?_

**_Do You Realize_**  
**_By_**: _The Flaming Lips_

* * *

_Something surrounded me. It felt familiar. A faint light touch. The whisking of the air even sounded familiar. Yet I couldn't see a thing. Searching around, trying to recognize the enclosed domain, but it was all white. Have I been here before?_

_'Hello... Anybody?' My voice exposed a small touch of fear. Why was I getting scared so fast?_

_'Hello!' I shouted._

_No answer. I only felt a darker presence. Expanding its hint of coldness that surrounded me. Causing me to shiver mildly._

_'Lady Yuna...'_

_That voice. It instantly sends shivers up and down my spine. He couldn't be here. He was dead._

_'By your friends.' I heard him whisper softly. How was he to read my mind? Could he?_

_It struck me there. _

_'No... You are dead. You left us.' I can't bare to see him. His peaceful death. His death. The way the borrowed his brow when he died. All of those thought invaded my mind. Causing all those tragic events to make me feel guilty. I had killed Seymour Guado. The man who would've brought happiness to the world of Spira if we were to marry. The man whom my feelings were uncertain of. Had I a choice to do otherwise?_

_'Seymour...'_

_No response. Nothing at all... _

_'Please respond, Seymour!' _

_My body felt like it was weak. I knew I felt his presence. But I didn't see him. Why now. Why here. Please Seymour respond. _

_Was I dreaming?_

* * *

My eyes flew wide open, but I didn't move. I could feel a rough hand caressing my back. Those jagged paws. They were Kimahri 's. Always rough and brittle aligned with bits of soft fur to the sides.  
  
Seeing Lulu approach me I closed my eyes. Pretending to still be asleep when I wasn't, but I knew that if I asked them how they felt they wouldn't truthfully tell me. They would only tell me words of encourage. I knew why, but I need to know what my Guardians thought about. And this was the only way.

"Is she okay?" Lulu asked.

Kimahri 's paw ceased his gentle caress. And rested him paw on my hair. "No. Yuna do not wake yet. She needs more time."

"Very well then." Her footsteps echoed in location. Each time descending. She walked away completely.

I knew I couldn't open my eyes if I wanted to hear anything. All I felt was the cold wind come on me. Where was I? This didn't feel like a hotel or Macalania Forest. It felt much colder. Then I heard more voices. This time it was the sweet yet childish voice of my cousin. Rikku.

"So... Is Yunie okay?"

"Yeah. She's just sleeping, that was one heck of a fall."

It was his voice. I knew it was. I appreciated the fact that he stood by my side, but the thought of him talking to Rikku. Her flirtatious and cheerful attitude, and his brave and raging personality. Made you look at them and think that they were meant for each other. Gave you something to think about. Rikku and Tidus... Together. Those times where Lulu, Rikku and I sat by the fire talking about what we thought about the men of the group.

* * *

It was one of those usual days where we were on our journey but it just didn't feel like it. It felt more like a nice break until when we were to continue.  
  
While Auron was practicing with Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri on sharpening their skills, the three of us sat around the fire. Rikku often protested at this. She too wanted to tag along and fight with them, but Auron simply didn't let her. He kept on telling her that I needed to be taken care of. With that she said nothing. Silently agreeing when he mentioned my name.  
  
The way Auron said that. It was as if I was a young child. Helpless. Weak. I only felt like I was good enough to make this world a better place by just sacrificing myself. The idea seemed good at first. I wasn't scared. Ever since my father died I knew I had to be strong.

"FIRE!" Yelled the black mage. The stacked pieces of redwood lit on fire taking on a dark shade of scarlet red onto the night. I looked at Lulu. She's just so calm. And also looking quite satisfied with her improved black magic skills.

A small rustle was heard from the woods. The panting and gasping made me know it was a person.. I couldn't make out who it was for sure since the fire was in the way.

"Whoa... Look at the fire!"

It was none other than my beloved cousin. I can make out that voice anywhere. She stood amazed at the blazed fire as I patted the seat next to me. Informing to join us. Rikku sat next to us, wiping away her sweat and caching her breath. You can tell she's been practicing her fighting skills. But with whom?

"Rikku, where have you been? You know you can't practice, you have to be here with Yuna."

I looked down; as Rikku's face grew guilty. It's true she did have to be with me, but I wouldn't mind if she went out to practice for a while.

"Lulu... Please don't get upset at Rikku. I don't need to be looked after all the time."

Then the lecture came about. This was expected from Lulu. It was sort of a way to demonstrate how she can prove herself right with the constant yelling and arguing, like some other people do.

"Of course you do." She aimlessly said. "You are the daughter of a high summoner, and also becoming one, what if people want to kidnap you, like they did several times before."

That was a reality I tend to forget. People have kidnapped me before, and neither of those times was I been able to rescue myself. Always needed the assistance of others.

"Maybe so, but Rikku needs her time. I appreciate the fact that you stay with me, but my cousin doesn't have to all the time." I replied.

Lulu only nodded. I knew she didn't think I could've been able to take care of myself. No one does actually. Not even Tidus. How come they underestimate me? I could never bring myself up to ask them that question. Why should I? I needed to prove myself, and them.

"Yuna, we know what's best for you."

I said nothing. Rikku placed a hand on my lap. It was her way of comfort whenever Lulu and I got into a minor argument over my protection.

"Come on. Let's not get too down. I mean we're heading to the temple tomorrow. Yunie gets her aeons and then... And then we continue. Right?"

Faking a bright smile on her thin lips, Rikku leaped up into the air and began to dance. A small ordainment fell from her left pocket while dancing. It looked familiar. Too familiar...

"Whoopsies..." She picked up the item, and it shone in the fire. Revealing a trademark symbol that only one man uses all the time.

It was Tidus's necklace.

"What are you doing with that, Rikku?" Lulu pointed at the necklace.

"Oh this. Yeah, Tidus and me were sparring. Away from Auron, you know, so he doesn't get upset, and he wanted me to take care of his necklace, because last time Kimahri almost broke it."

I couldn't believe it. Never has he once let me touch it, and he allowed Rikku to carry it for him? That made me upset. She happily jumped around playing around with the platinum necklace then carefully placed it in her pocket. I wonder what was going on. Lulu noticed the expression on my face and walked towards me.

"Is something wrong? You seem worried." She asked.

I nodded. "No everything is okay."

She carefully eyed me her crimson eyes taking a toll on my mind. Deepening the gaze. Searching for the inside truth. Then she knew.

"It's about Rikku and Tidus. Isn't it?"

She was too good. Though she have known me for all my life. How was she not to know this time?

I looked down. The look in my eyes would've probably told her right away on how I felt. Her smooth pale hand was atop of my shoulders. There was nothing she could do. Only I. And I understood her. Rikku continued to dance around the fire chanting sayings in Al Bhed. Nothing to do magic or spells, only saying ''Dasbma. Dasbma. Du dra dasbma fa ku! Du kad dra bnaddo yauhc yht du cyja Yunie fa ku!."

A perky giggle. "Rusa! Rusa! E's kuehk rusa. Oyo!"

Her steady beat quickened. She swiveled her hips. "Tidus yht sa! Drana fa ku! Fa crymm ku! Du dra-"

Though her last shout before Lulu told her to stop made me worried. What did she have to with Tidus? I wanted to hear more but she sat next to me and conversed with Lulu. They didn't pay attention to me. I didn't mind. I wanted some alone time. I heard Rikku giggle, and Lulu chuckle. Must've found something funny...

"Lulu... I am... how could you..." She let out a childish giggle then continued. "I never knew."

Lulu began to shake her legs. A sign of nervousness or embarrassment. "I don't know why neither."

What were they talking about? What had my cousin asked for Lulu to be shaking her legs? The answers, I never received.

A while later the men came back. Looking famished and with bits of blood stains on their torn out clothes.

"Wakka you stink! Take a bath!" Tidus pinched Wakka's arm, making him yelp in quick pain.

"How about you ya? You don't exactly smell like flowers." He grabbed his own nose pretending to disguise the odor.

I saw Sir Auron jerk his head up in disgust and walked away sitting beside Rikku. My cousin stopped her endless chatter when Auron sat next to her. She wanted to make an lasting impression to my father's guardian that she was indeed mature and not as childish as he thought. Last time when Wakka and Rikku laughed senseless late into the night Auron scolded Rikku for her not acting her age. She looked so hurt. Now I can usually see her serious whenever Auron is around. Everyone seemed to notice that too, but no one said anything about it.

Both Tidus and Wakka yawned. It was well into the night. Wakka patted Lulu and she nodded in response. He left into the tent, closing behind the screen.

"Well I should take a rest too." He ran his hand through his perfectly semi-blonde hair, then squinting his sapphire blue eyes. "Hey Rikku!"

Still looking half nervous she stood up and walked to Tidus. "Yeah?"

"Can I have my chain back? I kind of need it to sleep."

She giggled then stopped, remembering who was in the presence behind her. "Uh-huh. " She reached into the pockets of her lime-green shorts then took out the shimmering necklace. "Here you go!"

He placed the necklace around his neck, and then smiled at her. "Thanks again!"

"No problem, whenever your need, Rikku here will do the deed." They began to laugh.

It amazed me how well they got along. Whenever I talked to Tidus I usually asked him questions just to break the ice, though with Rikku he laughed screamed, played, and such. But what amazed me the most was the way they kept on looking at each other. Meaningful. With a light shine in their eyes. Well seen even during the night. With their lighthearted smiles. He didn't seem to even notice me whenever she was around. Those actions made me feel... Jealous.

* * *

I continued to listen in to Rikku and Tidus's conversation. Still pretending to be 'asleep'.  
  
"I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all. How are Lulu and Wakka?"  
  
"Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either. And Lulu, well... She's just the same as always." He responded.  
  
"She's so together. All grown up, I guess."  
  
"I guess." I heard him stomp on the ground then kicking a hard metal.  
  
"Well, just give me five or six more years."  
  
I later on heard his footsteps heading closer towards me. "So, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Hey, don't change the subject!" Her voice grew distant. I knew Rikku always looked up at Lulu as role model. Someone she always wanted to be. She once told me she could never be her. I wasn't too sure about that. She can be anyone she wanted to be if she tried. But acting as serious and mature as Lulu didn't come so easy for her. She tried, but never succeeded. So Rikku eventually gave up.  
  
"We climb." Kimahri said following along with Tidus's subject changing.  
  
"Kimahri, too!" Rikku pouted.  
  
"Only those who try will become." My fellow caretaker and longtime friend answered to my cousin.  
  
"Huh?" The tone of her voice made her sound definitely lost in Kimahri's words.  
  
Tidus spoke up clarifying Rikku's confusion. "I think he means you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu."  
  
A loud jump. "Oh! I will!" That pinpointed a voice change into her cheery self once again.  
  
"Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."  
  
"Hey!" Her footsteps were swift and loud when approaching Kimahri. "Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimahri!"  
  
Then Tidus laughed. Once again she had made him laugh. Like always. As for me, it took me a while to make him laugh. I remembered back in Luca, where he taught me to whistle. When we were taking off towards Miihen Highroad, I saw his face. He looked saddened.

* * *

The events that occurred made the group feel more laidback. My father's pervious guardian asked to be a guardian of mine. A promise Sir Auron wanted to keep. For my father. It was truly an honor.  
  
Wakka's team had also won the Tournament and Besaid residents couldn't be any happier. That included me. Even Lulu was looking a bit brighter than usual. But Tidus didn't look happy at all. I would've thought he was lost in excitement like the rest of us, but he wasn't. Had Auron scolded him? What did they say? Were they talking about his father again? Those questions I dared not to ask. Besides it wasn't for me to know. I only wanted to make him stop looking so down at such a joyous event.  
_  
I signaled him over. "Hey! Come with me!"  
  
He approached me still looking upset at something. I didn't know what but this was something I wanted to show him.  
  
"Hey, watch!" I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. Just like he taught me.  
  
"Hey, you got pretty good." He looked down.  
  
"You sound sad..."  
  
He lifted his head to look at me. Gosh those eyes. But this time they had a different glow. Something was definitely bothering him. "Yeah, maybe." He responded.  
  
I wanted to make him feel better, there was nothing I could think of that can make him better. I know that screaming sometimes works. Wakka and Lulu usually does that whenever they feel the need to. They also told me that 'It was just the trick to help you release some tension and anger.' It was worth a try. "Wanna scream?"  
  
"I really don't think that's gonna help this time."  
  
What can I do now? I closed my eyes and turned away. "You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."  
  
"Yeah... I understand. I think."  
  
I raised my hand. Happy with making him feel a little better. "Right, now let's see what you can do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I smiled. "Come on!"  
  
He tried to smile. A weak but funny smile that turned into a light giggle. "This is weird!"  
  
I was getting somewhere. "Next, try laughing out loud!"  
  
"What?"_

_He stretched, and then forces a loud, obnoxious laugh. I realized that by now everyone stared at him._

_"You probably shouldn't laugh any more."_

_He still kept on laughing. This was too funny so I joined in. Our laughter gathering our senses into normality. We both laughed even harder._

_Tears almost formed in my eyes from all the laughter. "Too funny!"_

_"It was your idea!"_

_"Um...thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."_

_His eyes shone back with his regular aura and glow. "Okay."_

_I felt the need to add more. "If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running, I promise."_

_He nodded, as we walked towards the entrance of Miihen Highroad. Together..._

* * *

The bounds of laughter continued, Tidus leading the charade by being the loudest of the bunch. Then suddenly I heard quick paced footsteps. Unlike anyone else's.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this!?" It was Wakka. Still sounding shook up and troubled for what we had done.

Now that I think about it... So was I.

Maybe I should wake up? Maybe I should tell them I'm okay? I felt it was the right thing to do.

Carefully getting up and still pretending to still be tired I 'awoke'.

"Yuna!!!" Yelled Tidus as he along with the others approached me.

* * *

"I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgment." I had explained to them my actions my reasons. Leading me to believe that they would truly understand.

Their faces looked unsurprised, Lulu's especially. She stood beside me crossing her arms like usual and fuming her dark purple lips. "In exchange for marriage?" She asked.

"Yes, if that's what it took." I answered.

I looked around the silent area. Hearing only the calm gentle waves and motion of the water above us, I didn't know what else to say… I only thought of Seymour. Why did we have to kill him? Those reasons came in my head like a flowing river. Every little detail, everything Seymour Guado had done wrong I was remembering. Yet I felt guilty. I can't do this anymore. I just can't!

Tidus looked at me with a face of sadness. His sparkling blue eyes lost its fade and now he looked down. Nobody said anything. I don't think they were able to anything. A couple of minutes passed by, those minutes felt like hours with this dead silence arousing the air.

Looking around the area I saw Rikku's face confused. Her swirly green Al Bhed eyes shone a lighter shade. It was a wonder on how she was able to keep her lustrous blonde hair in balance. She would usually run, jump, and even swim in the water, and every time she grew tired of those activities she would move on onto another. Each time looking stunning and vibrant.

* * *

While I never had any particular beauty. As a child I would encounter many children who would poke fun at my one blue eye, one green eye. At times I felt devastated and depressed. Wakka and Lulu kept defending me all the time, telling me to ignore those hurtful comments. But being a child I didn't know what exactly to do. Feeling left out in a village where everybody had a place he or she belonged in. I on the other hand had no parents to turn to and love, no future to look forward to, and there was nothing I would easily excel at. Lulu had her black magic skills, and Wakka had his Blitzball games. How was I to find my gift? For the first 10 years of my life I stood watching others in their work. Viewing them from afar slowly develop their extraordinary talent. I tried to find my place.

Trying my hand at sports. I wasn't very good at that.

Then there was art. My painting skills were somewhat temporary but then painting would bore me.

Musical sounds never really interested me, so I didn't try to strive to achieve that sort of talent.

I guess you can say I wanted to become a summoner because I had no other choice... My father was one, and he became one of Spira's greatest heroes. Did that natural gift of summoning and white magic was hidden within me as well?

As a child I grew restless. Every other child had their parents to turn to, their little siblings to fight with, and their certainty of adulthood to reach a happy beginning. I had nothing. Only Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. They were my only family even though in reality we weren't.

A small Blitzball gently hit Lulu on the head whole she was studying her magic. For a 15 year old, Lulu can be very strict and serious.

"Hey Lu!"

She couldn't concentrate on her magic that made her spell cast thunder instead of water. "What is it, Chappu?"

"Don't get upset ya? I just wanted to show you something, but I can see you are pretty busy..."

Lulu shook her head. Her long unbraided black hair had bounce and a few curls, and her milky white skin kept on losing its Beside tan since she spent her entire time inside the tent reading and practicing her magic. It was only on a rare incident that Lulu would come outside and experiment her magic on the nearby shore.

"I'm not busy anymore. What was it that you wanted to show me?"

He pointed at the nearby tent near the beach. Lulu smiled. Back then as a child I didn't know why they'd always go to that tent, and afterwards she would come out with purple marks all over her neck. Now I know why.

As soon as Lulu and Chappu entered the tent I knew that she wasn't to come back and stay with me anymore. Wakka and boys were out in the ocean playing and practicing their Blitzball skills. How was I to bother them at an important time like this? Their tournament was going to start soon. Nobody wanted to be with me... Because I really had no one.

Walking up the trial to the temple wasn't what you would call easy. The fiends I encountered with appeared to be a bit harder to defeat than I expected. Maybe it's because it was usually Wakka or Chappu who would come and help me out. I felt so helpless and weak not being able to protect myself. The fiends I came across with I ran away from.

When finally arriving to the village I quietly sat next to the temple's entrance. Allowing the gentle mid-day breeze take control of my short brown hair. I closed my eyes and took in the invigorating smell of the summer's breeze mixed in with the flowering trees and plants.

"Hey look! It's the summoner's daughter! Her and her special treatment." One of the boys from our village cried out.

I'm used to being teased at from time to time. It's true that I receive special treatment from the temple. But what they don't know is that I am a parentless child. Needing attention and care overall. I only ignored their comments heading inside the temple for my daily teachings.  
  
"Ahhh, Young Yuna are you ready for your teachings?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well come follow me." He led me into a passageway in the room of the sacred trials.

I had never before entered that passageway. Since I was never was allowed to, but I wonder why I was now?

"We are to see the arrival of a new summoner, who comes from Kilika Island. She is here to being her pilgrimage. I want her to meet her Young Yuna."

I simply nodded. Exciting was barring over me. I was to meet a summoner! Something my once my father was. You didn't get to see a whole lot of summoners coming to Besaid first, and when they did the priests hadn't allowed anyone to enter the temple throughout their gathering of aeons.

My instructor pointed out that I was to wait at the end as the entered the glowing door. He carefully placed his hand on the door and it opened shimmering a ray of full colors. It was a sight of amazing beauty.

Sitting down on the color fading floors I remembered the fun and happiness I had that week. Many fun-filled events occurred and I was grateful that my friends allowed me to join them. I would usually think of that whenever I was bored or sad. Though this time I looked around the old place, my eyes fixed upon the signs on the walls, and fragment of different mixture of colors withering on the wall's surface. A while before I asked Lulu where exactly had my father gone on his journeys. She didn't know exactly where, but she had mentioned he had to visit and pray at every temple in Spira. Including this one here in the isle of Besaid.

Took me quite a while to acknowledge the fact that my father, the man whom I can barely remember and left my world when I was only 7, had walked through these passageways, had taken part of the same trials I was directly looking at, and gave p his life, to save me, to save Spira.

Whenever I thought of my father tears formed in my two-colored eyes. This time was no different. I leaned against the wall hiding away my fresh tears with my hands. Whimpering as I felt the warm tears trickle down my cheeks. I had tried to stop thinking about my father, but I couldn't. The pain was too much to handle.

A few minutes passed and I was still crying. Feeling shameful as to cry in such a sacred place. Then all of a sudden I felt smooth hands placed upon my weaken shoulders.

I uncovered my eyes still sniffling and face full of tears. I was looking at a woman around the age of 25 whose raven black hair was let loose in an arrange of soft curls, forest green eyes showing compassion and delight while glistening from the temple's light source, her face had sharp features, high cheek bones, cherry red lips, pointy nose, and a brow which showed an essence of pure understanding

She put her petite hands on my wet cheeks. "Child why are you crying?"

I closed my eyes, knowing that they were a light shade of red from all the crying I had previously done. I didn't know how to respond to a caring lady.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone…"

From the looks of her eyes, I knew she was trustworthy. I sat down spreading out my legs as she too had sat beside me.

We had a nice long talk about our past. Her past sounded cruel and harsh. A woman who had lost everything… Her family, her friends, her lover. She was to take revenge on Sin. A creature that had taken away everything that caused her happiness. She seemed pretty young to be traveling on a journey like this. But she had not cared. She kept on insisting that she had nothing to live for anymore, and it was better to end her life saving others in the process.

I jumped and hugged her crying on her shoulders. "I don't want you to die. You are probably the only person who might be able to understand me."

She hugged me back as I cried in her shoulders. "Don't worry about it dear… It is because of people like you in which I want to die. You are maybe too young to understand but when you can have the chance to sacrifice your life for people who yet waiting to start a life, make a difference to this world, and give happiness to others. What's not to do? I thought long and hard about this decision. A couple of years ago I found out I had the gift of summoning and the art of white magic and I knew I had to put it into good use. I didn't want to at the time. I was living a simple but happy life with the people I mostly cared about, but when Sin arrived and struck on small hometown I had nothing else to live for. I knew that all those people had a shot at life and it could've been prevented. It was my choice to study harder and becoming wiser in this undeveloped talent of mine. Then after a while I trained hard to become a summoner, when finally I did. I know for a fact that your father thought of same reasons when he decided on becoming a summoner Yuna…"

At mentioning of _'father' _I stood still.

"Yes Yuna it is true. Your father wanted you and everyone else he cared about a chance at life. He underwent a pilgrimage and lost his life for a good reason. The teachings of Yevon had saved everyone for a short period of time until when Sin had returned. Now it is my turn to diminish this horrid creature that had caused us all pain and misfortune, and give everyone a time of peacefulness and tranquility. That time of worry free and unexpecting pain is worth anything. Even my life."

She rubbed my back and silently hushed my sounds of whimpering and sniffles. Her reasons of summoning had open up a new door for me. A door of happiness for others. I sat upright drying away my flowing tears with my hand. The summoner smiled at me, and then unchained the silver necklace that was around her neck and hooked it to mine's. The necklace had three strands of liners on the ends. The center one contained a diamond inside of it's silver container, then the two next it were shimmering pearls. The amount of gil for such an item of jewelry would've been out of anyone's price range. I couldn't possibly accept this…

"Don't worry Yuna, it's yours from now on. I was saving this for my child, but that never bond to happen. So I want you to keep it. I know you will take good care of this just like you have done with the bead earring your father had given you. Now I must leave. Who knows if I can defeat Sin or not, at least I tried." She bit her lower lip. "But promise me something."

Taking away my gaze from the shiny necklace I looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Promise me that whenever you do in life, don't ever regret it. Don't ever regret anything; only regret the things you haven't done. Try to live your life to the fullest, and if you do become a summoner like your father… Smile. For you are the hope and light for all the people of Spira."

A tall man fully dressed in heavy amour came to the side of the summoner. He gave her a quick nudge and she immediately stood up right beside him. She winked as they both left the passageway. Her name seemed to be unknown when I had asked the priest while studying. He had told me that she didn't hand out her name to anybody, for she said it had no meaning what so ever. The expression on my face was enough to tell that I was melancholy. How was she not to tell her name to anybody? Was she supposed to be a lost case when she was ready to sacrifice her life for everyone else's? I don't think I would ever understand her malevolent ways, but I needed a new life. Her explanation of her past and depending future for others had jump-started a new path. How was I to find this path? I did not know…

I can suppose the level of my curiosity led me to the deep reaches of the hidden books of Spira. Located well within the layers of the temple. I had uncovered binding books, which contained high support of magic spells with an age expanding well over a thousand years. Skimming through the worn out pages the spell words had different stages. Each ending was able to determine whether you were to create a spell with black magic or white magic. I chose white magic.

Several had passed by and every time after my teachers had finished I scurried down to the old room and took out a spell book hidden in the blankets of the bed.

"Cru-Ra-Mi-Sha-To-Cro." The array of colors twirled around the room. I had just cast my first spell. A weak but sustainable cure spell. Reading well worth 600 pages of the book, I had come to realize at the last page that magic comes only to ones who are destined. Not everybody is able to cast them only those who are passed down with this gift.

"Incredible…" The fragile voice came from behind me. Hastily I put the book underneath my blanket. Several drops of sweat run down my forehead. I had taken a book form the temple, was I to be punished for such an action?

"Young Yuna… Did you cast that spell by yourself?"

I nodded. "Yes sir"

The priest, old, gentle and kind stoked his chin. He looked at me squarely and grabbed hold of my hand. "Now tell me child. What do you think of this art of talent?"

I gulped. "It seems to catch my interest. It is what my father did, and is what I want to do as well." I answered truthfully.

My honesty was rewarded. By my next teaching several priests came by to see my casts of white magic. One handing me a magical rod and ordered me to shout out the first verse of curative white magic. I did exactly what I was told, and was reward by many handclaps and gasps. Both Lulu and Wakka came down to see my acts. They were speechless at what I was able to perform.

Later that evening a priest from the temple came by while I was studying and explained to me the process of summoning. How it involved many years of practice but would be tremendously rewarded and maintained. He had given me time to think about my decision

I decided to go outside to have some time to think about it some more. Only to see Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu sit across the center place staring lifeless at the dancing fireplace in front of them.

"Heard they offered you to become a summoner?" Asked Lulu.  
  
"Yes they have…" I responded.

Wakka toyed around with his Blitzball throwing it in the air then flinging it into a twirl then looked up at me. "Takes hard work and a lot of time, and also takes away your life."

Looking down I saw the rhythm of the leaves whisk away as the night's wind carried them into the air. "I know…"

"You ain't thinking of doing that are ya?" Chappu asked after a slight moment of silence.

"I want to it is something I must do…"

Lulu's hair moved around as the wind carried her strands of loose locks into a sway. Never had I seen her so worried. "Why is it something you must do Yuna?"

Looking for the right words to respond to that question I was able to find none.

Lulu grew impatient. "Well?"

"I- it's something I want to do. I'm doing this for you, and for everyone in Spira. Their lives deserve a time of peace even if it's for a little while."

Chappu's face looked brought down. "But Yuna you know Sin comes back even after it is defeated, you dying isn't worth it."

I shook my head. "Don't say it isn't worth, because it is… That time of simple virtue and tranquility from that horrendous creature that is able to take away all that we care about this world, that time even if it is only temporary is worth anything…"

They hushed down. The only sounds were from the rustling trees and wondering fiends around the area. The moment of silence created a tension between us all. How I badly wanted to start up a soothing conversation of usable nonsense, but I knew I couldn't not after what I had just explained to them.

Lulu looked at me. Her beading fire red eyes held a distinctive color when in front of a fire. That was enough to show a sort of support aside from the adding words. "If you are sure, we shall help you."

"We will?"

"Yes Wakka. We will…"

"Lu, you're right."

That conversation stayed in my mind forever. Ever since then I practiced and learned the art of summoning. Every time I received a quick remark from Lulu on how to sharpen my sayings of magic and a little talk between Wakka and me on how he wanted to make sure I was really headed out on such a journey. Until I was the age of seventeen I officially become a full-fledged summoner serving for all people of Spira. My guardians included Lulu, Wakka and even Kimahri who came back from his journey helped me out along the way. Then I met him…

* * *

Tidus's face continued to be down as so did everybody else's. I wanted to end this conversation about Seymour by suggestion something else but Tidus had stricken a question.

"So, what did Seymour say?"

The conversation rose once more.

"He didn't say anything. Now...now I don't even think it was worth it. I should've told you what I was going to do." I answered.

A sudden gruff voice came from Auron's behalf. "Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile."

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that!" Rikku pouted.

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

Regrets? Were they really a waste of time? Maybe he was right…

Rikku stood jerked around. She seemed uncomfortable in trying to respond to Sir Auron. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?" He asked me.

Was I really willing to go on? What was I to lose? So many question so little answers. I didn't want to give up on what I started so I agreed.

"Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?" I asked.

"The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us... Then we will defy Yevon if we must."

Defy Yevon? What is Sir Auron getting to?

"Whoa…" Apparently Tidus was thinking the same too.

"I can't believe you said that!" My younger cousin almost looked like she was to fall on the ground.

Looking at Lulu who appeared to be outraged. "Sir Auron?!?!?!?"

"Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course... It's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal. And for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!" Wakka still seemed devastated at the killing of Seymour. He was a very loyal follower of Yevon. Even at a time like this.

"But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment." Lulu responded.

"We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."

Wakka jolted his head to a fast nod. "I agree."

I looked at Sir Auron standing motionless and looking at what seemed to be into the place. "Sir Auron..." I grew concerned.

"So it is decided." He followed.

We were to leave to Bevelle. I knew my fellow guardians were to come but was he too? "Will you come with us?" I signaled to Sir Auron.

"I am the troublemaker, after all."

A soft scoff came from Tidus. "Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things!"

"Yeah!" A small leap in the air from my cheery as ever cousin, Rikku. "Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and..."

Yet another responded followed from Sir Auron. "I never asked you to follow me." He addressed to Rikku.

"Hey, but that's what friends are for. Right?"

"Right!" She smiled at Tidus and he smiled back at her.

It down right amazed me how they got along even the tightest of events. A quality I could never achieve.

Rikku scratched her peachy cheek, as I approached Tidus. "Thank you." I said to him.

He didn't even pay attention to me. He was looking at Sir Auron walk away, and then he starched his head. I felt incredibly hurt by his recent action but decided not to show my hidden emotion.

Rikku's Al Bhed eyes turned attention to the walks of Auron. "Friends, huh?"

Wakka's head stole another quick glance at our group's posture. "Man... How can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something."

"You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down." Lulu suggested.

Tidus a well talented Blitzball player, a man whom I was falling for looked around the place. A stale expression on his face showed he was not entirely having the best time of his life. Cringing at the sounds of hymn completely showed his state of appearance and act. Had he heard of the hymn, even though he is supposedly a thousand years from the past?

"Is that coming from the temple?" He asked still continuing to look around. Then he set his recurring ocean blue eyes on me.

Knowing I was to say something to make him understand of the importance of such a sound. "Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful." I said.

From the looks of it you can tell he understood it, but not completely. He gave me a quick nod and went to Sir Auron. In that conversation I heard the word 'Zanarkand' somewhere around in there. For a fact they were talking about his old home. Imaging a city like that would've led me to the far reaches of the world just to catch a glimpse of such a wondrous world. The lights are always bright, and it never sleeps.

For a long while I imagined of a city such as his. After he told me that unclear description gave a lot of imagination towards my mind. I so badly wanted to ask him many questions of his city, but whenever we started a conversation of it he would always get into a depressing mood, either that or he would explain about his Blitzball past with his home team. Those unasked questions continue to stir deeply in my mind...

* * *

The high overtone of the calm hymn continues its never ending rhyme. No wonder it stood the test of time. It had a continuous flow never to be stop or tampered with. Though after a while a dead silence took on.

Lulu spoke up. "The singing stopped."

The ground started shaking. A quick second was all it took for me to react to the earth we live in to shake so powerfully.

"There's something here!" Wakka bellowed while holding grounds by kneeling down.

The heavy clatter of Auron's amour could be heard from afar. "The ground!" He yelled.

The shaking did not stop and now Kimahri grabbed hold of me. His protective attribute hadn't stop even if it meant risking his own life. For that I was grateful.

Looking up at the imperial lake I saw it. The tremendous creature revealing it's overgrown fins and wavering the water's waves with its size. All seem to stop in my body as I saw upfront the creature that took the lives of many people I cared for... The reason I was here, on this journey. To defeat Sin.

I broke loose of Kimahri grasp as I my eyes paid close attention to the sinister creature on the water's surface. "Sin!?" I cried.

It was then when I heard Rikku and Wakka gasp together. Feeling their eyes set upon the swimming creature and hearing their heartbeats beat at a fast rate.

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu's advancement made me take notice of the upcoming danger that we would face. This was indeed Sin. Everyone looked ghastly and taken away, as their bodies trembled on seeing Sin. A loose second. I was taken away. Not remembering exactly what I did and what happened. I was lost into a dark abyss. Alone to fend for myself, with nobody not even my guardians by my side.

For I was truly alone...

**_Author's Notes:_** I can't believe I finally updated. I'm so sorry for taking such a long while, hope this long chapter made it up well. I know this might be a change from the story but more than likely the next chapter will be from Seymour's point of view (I've been wanting to do that for a while.). Thanks for all your sweet reviews, and don't forget to review this time if you want me to update even faster. But along with your review I ask of a simple favor. When you review, can you mention which video game character(s) you found the sexiest? Doesn't only have to be from the 'Final Fantasy' series but just mention the name of the character and the game's title. Also remember mention as much as you can think of. You are probably wondering why I am asking you to do this. But reason is we are to do a list. With that said the list is as what you have guessed.

Yes, it's a list of the sexiest video game characters of all time. You have to admit. At some time or another you have found that one game character where you couldn't tear your eyes apart. So here's to these characters. Sounds like a really interesting project but due to my little knowledge from other games that is not 'Final Fantasy' I must know a few more. Then from the characters choosing we move on to surveys. A great task but in the end it really goes to show you, the crème of the crop of divine sexiness. So please include that in your lovable review. Thanks again!

**_Al Bhed Translations:_** Here are the translations for the Al Bhed words used in POR. I always do this whenever I used Al Bhed words, so when I do look scroll down to translate it into English.

**Dasbma. Dasbma. Du dra dasbma fa ku! Du kad dra bnaddo yauhc yht du cyja Yunie fa ku:** "Temple. Temple. To the temple we go! To get the pretty aeons and to save Yunie we go!"

**Rusa! Rusa! E's kuehk rusa.** **Oyo:** "Home! Home! I'm going home. Yay"!

**Tidus yht sa! Drana fa ku! Fa crymm ku! Du dra-:** "Tidus and me! There we go! We shall go! To the-"


End file.
